1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide to train a batter to pattern his swing in a manner so as to emulate a successful professional batter's swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the devices developed in the past trained the batter to guide his bat using swing theory as known at that time. Since the true nature of a consistently, successful hitter was not known, the guides helped but generally fell short of their goal. The present invention was discovered through detailed research that utilized slow motion video photography to reveal the true nature of a successful swing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,452 to W.A. Trippet on May 23, 1961 for a Batting Practice Apparatus is constructed to follow the "level swing" theory. It does not address the "approach" or "follow-through" portions of the swing. The batter is required to swing between the two horizontally parallel bars and is not to allow his bat to contact the bars. Non-contact with the bars is difficult and causes the batter discomfort and tension. The batter, therefore, "tenses-up" mentally and physically instead of addressing the ball in a relaxed manner. The configuration and location of the vertical support bars creates a problem because the batter may strike the bar when his arms extend during the swing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,838 to S.H. Gibson, et al. on Dec. 9, 1969 describes a Golf Swing Training Device. The device has a pair of stationary rails mounted on a platform. The practicing golfer is to keep his club between the two rails to improve his swing. Touching the rails indicates an improper swing. The guide of the present invention allows the batter to rest his bat on the guide and obtain the "feel" of a proper swing while concentrating on the ball. The present guide is therefore a positive feed-back apparatus as it guides the user in the proper swing and does not indicate an improper swing as does the Gibson device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,103 to Ralph D. Seltzer on Jan. 16, 1973 shows a Golf Swing Guide having arcuate track members to guide a golf club through a grooved swing. The golf club is rigidly attached to a "car" that follows a trackway formed in a predetermined swing arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,131 to Ebba J. St. Claire, Jr. on Feb. 24, 1976 shows a Batting practice device for determining whether a batter has a "level" swing relative to a strike zone. The bat of the batter must pass through the two parallel horizontal bars in order to hit the ball. This device is not concerned with the approach or the follow-through portions of the swing. It is concerned only with the "contact" segment. The guide of the present invention conditions and guides the user in the approach, the contact and the follow-through segments of a swing. All of which are important to training a consistent, successful hitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,204 to Wilbur V. Koenig on Aug. 8, 1978 describes a Tennis Stroke Practice Device. A rod describing the preferred approach to a ball is mounted on a stand. The practice racquet has no strings, The user never experiences actually hitting a ball and is not allowed to "follow-through". He is instructed to not allow the racquet to touch the bar as touching it would indicate an improper swing. The guide of the present invention positively reinforces the user by providing a place to rest the bat and let the user get the "feel" of the proper location without having to constantly keep eye contact with the bat and guide.
The bat swing guide of the present invention allows the user to focus his attention on the ball and more realistically stimulates actual play.